1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to cutting boards and more particularly to portable cutting boards.
2. State of the Art
Food preparation often requires the need to cut or slice the food prior to cooking it, such as meat, including, chicken, beef, pork, fish and all other types of meat. Additionally, other food types do not require cutting prior to cooking, or may not need any cooking at all, such as fruits, melons, vegetables or any other food type that does not require cutting or slicing prior to cooking or requires no cooking in its preparation. Cutting boards are often used for these types of cutting and slicing, for among other reasons, to protect the counter top from being marred, scratched or cut by the cutting utensil.
Conventional cutting boards are typically a planar substrate that rests on the counter top. The cutting board has a surface upon which the food items are placed and then cut using a cutting utensil, such as a knife, a cleaver or other utensil. These conventional cutting boards provide a surface upon which to cut without damaging the table, but are lacking in one particular aspect. The cutting board is limited to the height of the counter upon which it rests and often causes back pain to the user. The user, particularly chefs or other cooks that prepare food for long periods of time and on a daily basis, suffer from back pain and may have further back trauma requiring medical treatment due to leaning over to use conventional cutting boards.
Attempts to solve this problem have resulted in conventional cutting boards with legs. These legs raise the height of the cutting surface in attempts to alleviate the back problems of the user. However, these conventional cutting boards with legs are also problematic. Particularly, the conventional cutting boards lack the ability to be properly sanitized as a whole unit. As these cutting boards are used, they will inevitably come into contact with raw meats. The raw meats come in contact not just with the cutting surface, but also the legs and other surfaces of the cutting board. Conventional cutting boards do not provide a way for submersing the cutting boards into water to sanitize properly all components of the cutting boards.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of cutting boards for an improved cutting board with adjustable height.